Twilight Fun
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Iggy has a twin sisters? who are they? do we know them?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Sora Rose

It was a quiet day for the young girl,her name; Sora Rose. She was walking in the forest outside of Washington, Forks, it was sunny today; and Sora and her twin, who is Kiara Rosa, decided to walk aroun checkin out their home. Sora and Kiara was no normal humans, they like others have wings, Sora and Kiara are really triplets. They have a brother name Iggy, and they all was blind. In Sora and Kiara group, there was more experiments, a guy name Jona was the leader since he was older.

Jona: Leader, experiment: Wolf DNA, wolf ears and tail,shift into a 3 foot : Melt into the shadows,use the shadow as a weapon,heal fast. Description: 6'0 tall,brown hair, green eyes, mianly wear black to blend into shadows. Age: 17

Sora: right-hand woman, experiment: Bird DNA,blood red wings with blon strips attached on her back. Powers: Fly, make bombs from nothing, heal other people who hurt, breathe underwater. Description: 5'7 tall, pale blond hair, blue/green eyes/blind Age: 15

Kiara: Left-hand woman, experiment: Bird DNA, pale blond wings with red strips attached to her back. Powers: Fly, breathe underwater, control the water element, run fast. Description: 5'7 tall, pale blond hair,blue/green/brown eyes/blind Age: 15

Flame: experiment: Fox DNA, fox ears and tail,shift into a 4 foot fox. Powers: control fire element, run super fast, can change appearance.

Description: 6'1 tall, red hair, black eyes. Age: 15

Sonic: experiment: Panther DNA, panther ears and tail,shift into a 2 foot panther. Powers: control Earth element,breath underwater,yell with super sonic, can sence where everyone is. Description: 4'3 tall, black hair, brown eyes. Age: 11.

Sora frown slowly as she heard fighting going on in the quiet forest, she stopped and started talkin to her twin.

"Do you hear that, Twin K?" Sora asked softly.

"Yes, Twin S." Kiara replied. They walked to the clearing where they heard the fight, as soon as they got to the clearing all fighting have stopped.

"Twin K, we are hearing things. There no fight here." Sora said as she cover her mouth as a yawn came out.

"I do not know." Kiara said. they started to turn to walk away when they heard someone running toward them.

"Twin K, up now!" Sora yelled as she snap her wings out and flew into the air, she heard Kiara do the same, and heard growling.

"I might be blind, Twin S, but that is NO human growl." Kiara spoke.

"Leave them alone, Newborns! Your fight is with us!" a male voice yelled out. Sora got a huge grins on her face as she pulle a bomb out of her shirt and giggled.

"What is that?" the vamp growled.

"Bombs away." Sora said in a sweet, innocent voice as she dropped the bomb in the mist of the vamps.

"Run away!" Kiara yelled out as she and Sora flew off in the distance as they heard the bomb go off and heard the dying screams of the vamps. Sora laughed in pure joy of hearing the vamps scream, they flew down to the ground as the other people around walked up to them.

"Who are you?" a guy asked in a soft voice.

"Who are you?" Sora asked with a smart attitude.

"I am Carlisle." The man now known as Carlisle said smiling.

"I am Kiara Rose." Kiara said softly.

"I am Sora Rosa." Sora said narrowing her eyes.

"I am Alice,and we are so going be good friends." Alice said excitly. Sora narrowed her eyes again and Kiara giggled.

"I am Jasper." Jasper said in a strained voice.

"I am Emmit." Emmit grinned.

"I am Roslie." Roslie said rudely. Sora narrowed her eyes at the vampires as they each said their names,she just heard the end of what Carlisle wife Esme said.

"...are you?" Esme asked.

"We are experiments. This is what humans did to us." Kiara said slowly as each word hurt her.

"Oh? I was hoping you were food." Roslie snapped in a bitchy tone.

"I was hoping I hit you with the bomb too." Sora said as she raised an eyebrow smirking at Roslie.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Imprinting

Jacob was running through the forest in his wolf form after hearing that Edward and Bella was getting married. He growled as he headed to the fight to let some of his anger go.

"Why! I love her! I thought I had a chance!" Jacob roar. When he ran onto the field where the fight was suppose to be, it was over and in the middle of the wolves and vampires was two girls. The girl with the blood red wings turned around and looked where he was, and got lost in her eyes. It felt like he was being held on the ground by her, then he knew he imprinted on the girl with the beautiful blood red wings.

"That is Jacob." Sam told the girls who nodded their heads as the girl with pale blond wings smiled softly.

"Jacob, this is Sora,the girl with blood red wings, and her twin Kiara,the girl with pale blond wings. They were experiments that humans done on them." Seth the youngest of the pack said as he smiled. Jacob noded and went behind a tree as he shifted back into his human form, he got dressed and walked to the girls as Edward and Bella walked onto the field. Jacob narrowed his eyes at them and turn to the girls.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said while watchin Sora.

"yea..whatever." Sora said as she narrowed her eyes

"It nice to meet you, but we have to get back to our little group." Kiara said softly.

"Why don't we meet your friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, but be careful because our kind is protective of one another, there Jona, Flame, and Sonic. Sonic is the youngest and can easily bust your eardrums, Flame can use fire on you all, and Jona can use shadows as a weapon." Kiara said giggling lightly.

"Jona is our leader since he is 17, Kiara and I are 15, Flame is also 15, and Sonic is 11." Sora said with pride in her voice, Jacob started feeling jealous that these people know so much about Sora while he don't even though they just met. Sora and Kiara snapped their wings out and flew into the air, we followed them until we stopped in a clearing that had tents on the group. Sora jumped onto one of the guys who he think is named Jona, he started feeling jealous again.

"This is my big bro Jona!" Sora giggled as she stare at her big bro with love in her eyes.

"So...why are you here?" Emmit asked.

"We are in search of our bro who is also our twin, his name is Iggy, he is also blind too." Kiara said as she try not to cry.

"Can we help you search?" Alice asked. Jacob seen Sora and Kiara look at each other before looking to Jona who seem to be thinking.

"Ok, you can help, but I am the leader of this group, not you. Got it?" Jona asked narrowing his eyes at everyone.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"We will stay here for the night then leave in the morning." Jona said. Jacob growled to hisself, he hated following someone else order. Everyone went there own way until it was time to leave in the morning. It was going be a long journey for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 Searching for Iggy

Everyone gather together in the clearing where the experiments were, it was time to search for Sora and Kiara twin bro. Sora couldn't wait to see her other big bro who she longed for since the evil white people split them all up. Sora looked over to Jacob, she didn't know how she felt about him; it felt like she needed him and she hate that feeling. She may be blind, but Sora hate depending on people unless it were her twins.

"I can't wait to meet the other bird kids!" Alice giggled excitedly.

"I wonder if any of them are strong." Emmit grinned at Sora and Kiara.

"We are strong in our own way, like big bro; he can control shadows. Flame can control fire. Sonic can super loud, causing pain in your head. I can make bombs out of nothing, while Kiara can control water." Sora said in a cold voice. Everyone looked at Sora wondering why she is so cold to them when they done nothing wrong to her.

"Sora don't trust people, so she act cold to them trying to protect herself from getting hurt. She is emotional on some subjects, but when she mad, you better run for your life." Flame said rolling his eyes while wrapping his arms around Kiara. Kiara smiled at her boyfriend, then turned to her twin and giggled softly.

"What is funny, twin?" Sora asked in her twin mind.

"Just thinking you need a boyfriend." Kiara repiled giggling

"I don't need a man in my life to tell me what to do." Sora growled in her mind.

"Are we ready to leave, Jona?" Jacob asked breaking Sora and Kiara from their talking.

"Yes, Sora and Kiara will be flying while everyone else will run, that way they be safe in the air." Jona said as he looked over at his little sister.

"I can take care of myself, big bro." Sora growled.

"I know, but i rather be on the safe side, little sis." Jona said softly. Sora huffed loudly and gumble about men being bull headed. Kiara and Sora flew into the air while the wolves and experiments shift into their animal forms and the vampires got ready to run. Jona let out a howl and took off running with his group,wolves and vampires behind him. Sora smiled as she felt the wind in her hair and laugh outloud, she flew little faster. Kiara smile when she heard her sister laugh in pure joy.


	4. Chapter 4 Iggy meet his twin lil sisters

Iggy yawned little as he "watch" tv, lately he been feeling like pieces of him are missing, but don't know why he feeling like that.

"Dude, you ok?" Gazzy asked him. Everyone, including Max mom and sis, and Jeb, looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I feel like there are pieces of my souls are gone..I don't know why." Iggy spoke softly. Iggy is blind, but he can see colors. Iggy hate depending on people.

"Iggy, that because you are." Jeb sighed.

"What!" Everyone screamed.

"He have two twins,Sora Rose and Kiara Rosa. Sora can make bombs out of nothing, heal others who been hurt,breathe underwater, and fly fast. Kiara can control water, run fast, and breathe underwater." Jeb said.

"Why didn't we know of them! We could have gotten them out too!" Max growled.

"They were split up, because when together...they were powerful and could not be harmed." Jeb said softly. Iggy jumped on Jeb and beat him several times before Fang pulled him off of Jeb.

"Where are my sisters!" Iggy yelled.

"They are searching for their big bro as we speak. they have three others wth them. Jona, he the leader, but he a wolf shape shifter, he can control shadows. Flame is a fox shifter, he control fire. Sonic is a panther shifter, she has a super sonic scream." Jeb said.

"I need to go to my sisters." Iggy said. Iggy started getting angry when Jeb kept quiet.

"We are going go search for his little sisters." Max said in a firm voice. Everyone in the flock nodded their heads wanting to meet Iggys little sisters. Jeb sighed then nod, he stand back as the flocks walked out of the door. Max look at Iggy to see him happy to have little sisters, she smile knowing there be more of the flock here. They been flying for several hours until they seen a small fire in middle of the forest, they flew down a few miles from the fire. Max and Fang cautionly walked to the edge of the forest where the fire was, Their eyes widen when they saw several people there.

"I think they are the group Jeb was talkin about." Max whispered to the flock.

"Come on then, I wanna meet my sisters." Iggy said excitedly. Everyone nodded as they walked out of the forest and into the campsite, the group turned and look at them.

"Who are you." the girl with blood red wings asked as she narrow her eyes.

"I am Max, the leader of the flock." Max said as she watched the girl.

"I am Jona, the leader of this pack." the guy with wolf ears and tail said.

"I am Sora Rose, right-hand woman to big bro Jona." Sora growled little.

"I am Fang, right-hand man to Max." Fang spoke quietly.

"I am Kiara Rosa, left-hand woman to Jona." Kiara said softly.

"I am Iggy.." Iggy said, and the others looked surprised.

"I am Flame, boyfriend to Kiara." Flame said as Iggy narrow his eyes at him.

"I am Nudge, and I am like so happy to see you, we will becom..." Nudge was saying before Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"I am Sonic." Sonic said quietly as she hid behind Sora.

"I am Gazzy." Gazzy laughed as several people moved away from

him.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family,Esme, Alice, Roslie, Eward, Emmit, Jasper." the very pale guy named Carlisle said.

"I am Sam, and this is my pack, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry, the rest of the pack is back home." The tall guy named Sam said. Sora ran so fast knockin people over and pounce on her big bro Iggy knocking them to the ground, everyone laughed when they seen Iggy get pounced on then giving him a lick on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5 Sora true love

Sora and Kiara sat happily with their big brothers, while everyone talked. Sora still don't understand her feeling toward Jacob or even if they ever be together. SHe hate the fact that she blind, and she don't want to depend on him.

"Why don't we put our group together, we be more protected if their more people." Jona said to Max.

"Do you move around alot?" Max asked.

"No, we only move when there to much attacks going on." Kiara said softly.

"Yeah, it great not moving to much, don't you say so, love?" Flame asked.

"If you hurt my little sister, so help me I will break your legs." Iggy said coldly. Flame looked little scared at Iggy knowing both him and Jona would break his legs. Jacob walked over to Jona and asked him if he can talk to Jona in private, everyone wach as they both walked off to far to hear anything.

"Twin K, I wonder what is going on.." Sora asked in her twin mind.

"He might be asking if he allow to date you." Kiara said giggling in her mind, Sora face turn red, and everyone look over to them.

"He better not hurt you if it is true, little sis." Iggy said into their minds. Sora and Kiara turned to their twin with shock looks on their face. Sora and Kiara heard that the two boys were coming back, and Jacob came up to her.

"Can I talk to you?" Jacob asked quietly. Sora nodded, they walked away.

"Sora.., I am in love with you." Jacob said softly while taking her hands into his bigger ones.

"Why..?" Sora asked closing her eyes tightly.

"I have imprinted on you when I first saw you. I am happy to spend rest my life with you, and I want to know if..you feel the same." He spoked.

"I do..but I am not use to others looking at me. I am blind, Jacob, and I hate depending on people." Sora said as she try to stop her tears that running down her face.

"I don't mind you depending on me, and I don't care if you're blind." Jacob said softly wiping her tears. Jacob lean down and softly kiss her lips, few seconds later she start kissing him back, he wrap his arms around Sora waist and she wrap her arms around his neck. They broke their kiss when they heard wolf calls coming from their friends, both Jacob and Sora blushed a deep red. Jacob look over to his love and smiles.

"I love you.." Jacob whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Sora whispered back.


End file.
